


how it can work without a choice

by navaan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Pepper thinks it won't work, but she can be convinced





	how it can work without a choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy/gifts).



"I can't choose," she said and thought that maybe she was forcing them to make a choice instead.

"Okay," Tony agreed, as if this was nothing. "Then don't."

Natasha eyed him, amused and pondering. "Fine with me."

Pepper had a feeling it was a bad idea. 

They wouldn't get along.

How would sharing even work?

Later, in the bedroom, she realized between Natasha's hot kisses, and lips trailing along her hips until Tony dived between her legs, sucking, licking.

"She likes that," Natasha breathed and Pepper moaned. Pepper wrapped Natasha in an embrace.

Enjoyed.

Felt worshiped.

Cherished. 

This might work.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). This fic has a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/176101325623/marvel-drabbles) in case you want to share it. It also has a page on my [Dreamwidth](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/615347.html).


End file.
